City jungle Straykids
by PJ.han21
Summary: where i am... who i am... i am not... me?


"H-haaah..." helaan nafas terdengar dari seorang pemuda setelah salah satu kakinya menginjakkan tempat dimana dalam lima tahun atau lebih mungkin?

Entahlah dia sendiripun tak terlalu memikirkannya atau mungkin tak perduli?

"Semoga selamat " dua kata yang kembali terngiang di kepalanya, hanya ucapan sederhana dari polisi lapas yang turut andil menyebabkan beberapa lebam membiru diwajahnya

Entah kenapa ucapan tersebut terasa janggal terlebih lagi seringai saat polisi itu mengucapkannya

Menolehkan kepalanya sesaat, menatap kapal yang tadinya ia tumpangi mulai menjauh dari pelabuhan kecil dipinggir pantai dengan bebatuan karang dan ombak besar yang nampak akan memakan kapal layar itu sewaktu-waktu

Kembali menoleh kedepan membuat ia menghadapi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya

Bangunan besar yang nampak suram dan dingin menyambutnya ditambah dengan dikelilingi pagar tembok beton yang diatasnya terdapat kawat besi yang menusuk, terlihat sesuai dengan keadaan langit yang sedang kelam hari ini

'welcome to the hell jisung' batinnya menyemangati

Penjara dipulau terpencil, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk bagi seorang Han Jisung dibandingkan mansion mewah miliknya yang mungkin sudah disita polisi perut buncit dengan kepala plontos yang sering ia ejek

"Jalan!"

Penjaga disebelahnya mendorong tubuh Jisung kasar, sedikit kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena jalan yang dipijaknya tidak rata terlebih kedua tangannya yang sudah terikat borgol

Jisung mendelik menatap penjaga disebelahnya, setelahnya kurva melengkung keatas terpampang jelas diwajah jisung

'Target ke-100 ditentukan...Lee Jeno?'

Netra yang masih menatap nametag dibaju penjaga itu ia alihkan kedepan meskipun ia tau bahwa nama itu hanyalah samaran belaka, setidaknya akan mudah nantinya mencari si penjaga kesayangannya ini

Tak terasa tubuhnya sudah mendekati gerbang menjulang didepannya

"Masuk"tubuh Jisung kembali didorong kasar oleh sang penjaga yang bernama Lee Jeno itu

'mati dengan tenang bastard'

Jisung tersenyum lebar menatap penjaganya tepat dikedua iris gelap milik jeno, terlewat lebar sehingga membuat penjaga dihadapannya memundurkan langkahnya

"A-apa yang anda lihat!! C-cepat mengantri sana!! Dasar gila!"tunjuk jeno itu pada beberapa orang yang terlihat berbaris rapi dengan pakaian yang sama dengan jisung

Setelan pakaian berwarna biru gelap dengan celana panjang yang senada, dilengkapi dengan sepatu putih dan nametag dibaju mereka, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka semua tahanan penjara

'pengecut'

Jisung tahu, penjaganya ini sudah ketakutan, terlebih lagi karena mendapatkan tatapan dari netra dwiwarna milik Jisung, lengkap dengan seringai yang sanggup membuat penjaganya itu tertegun

Brak!

Terdengar keributan tak jauh dari tempat Jisung berdiri

Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan banyak tato menghiasi tubuhnya, dengan menggunakan baju yang sama seperti milik Jisung mengamuk, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebilah belati di genggamannya yang diacungkan tinggi kearah pemuda lainnya yang berseragam sama seperti penjaga disebelah Jisung sekarang

"Jangan bergerak, atau kau akan mati!"

Si penjaga yang sedari tadi diacungkan senjata hanya tersenyum tak menghiraukan ancaman yang baru saja dilontarkan lawan dihadapannya ini

"Lakukan"

Tepat setelah kata itu terucap oleh si penjaga suara tembakan terdengar dirungu mereka yang ada disana

Sebuah timah panas melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, entah darimana asalnya membuat Jisung maupun beberapa orang lainnya tertegun

Bruk!

Tubuh pemuda kekar yang mengamuk tadi jatuh tak berdaya dengan dahi yang mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah

Timah panas itu membuat lubang di kepalanya

"Bersihkan!"perintah penjaga yang tadinya diancam kepada penjaga lainnya

Malangnya

Tubuh kekar itu diseret dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, rambut yang sudah basah itu ditarik paksa membuat tubuhnya mau tak mau tertarik dibawa kedalam gedung berwarna hitam disebelah kiri pulau

"Maaf atas segala ketidaknyamanan nya"si penjaga membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 masih dengan senyum lembutnya

Ketara sekali bahwa ia orang penting disini, terlihat dari semua penjaga yang menuruti perintahnya dan juga seragam dengan topi yang sedikit berbeda dengan penjaga lainnya

"Muka dua..."gumam Jisung kemudian menatap sekelilingnya

Reaksi yang ia dapatkan berbeda

Ada yang terlihat biasa saja, seolah hal itu sudah menjadi santapan harian

Ada juga yang tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si mayat sampai tak terlihat tertelan pintu

Ada lagi pemuda yang menatap nanar dan gelisah bekas darah yang terlihat cukup berantakan

"Kamu bodoh!"ucap Jisung berjalan melewati pemuda yang tadi terlihat gelisah

Nampak ia sedikit terkejut namun kembali merubah ekspresinya sedatar mungkin

"Kamu juga.."balasnya memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana

Jisung terkekeh, dalam hati ia memang membenarkan bahwa ia juga bodoh

Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri dari penjara ini

Jisung sudah paham, jikalau pun ia lolos dari semua penjagaan yang ada, ia juga akan tetap tewas jika memaksakan diri untuk berenang di laut dengan ombak ganas dan tak lupa batuan karangnya yang tajam

Tiba giliran Jisung

Penjaga yang tadinya diancam, dihadapannya tersenyum lembut,Jisung melirik nametag pemuda bertopi hijau itu

Huang Renjun

"Kelas A ya..., Astaga hari ini sepertinya hari kesialan kita ya, sudah 4 orang kelas A yang masuk hari ini termasuk dia"tunjuk penjaga itu pada Jisung

Jeno, penjaga yang diajak berbicara itu hanya mengangguk seadanya

"Tahanan nomor 14, kamar nomor satu, kasus kelas A"jelas Renjun membuka borgol milik Jisung

Sekarang Jisung tahu kenapa pemuda tadi dapat memegang sebuah senjata

Penjagaan yang sengaja dibuat lengah, lalu apabila ia terpancing maka ia akan berakhir menjadi pemuda berdahi bolong tadi

Tak ada nama, nametag milik Jisung hanya diisi dengan nomor yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya

"Cepat! Akan saya antar ke kamar anda!" Astaga Lee Jeno ini benar-benar menyebalkan


End file.
